Lamentos en el crepusculo
by KevinBlu
Summary: El cielo se tiñe de tonos tornasolados. Rojos, amarillos y purpuras de varios matices. Un nuevo crepúsculo se despliega en todo su esplendor y magia… un crepúsculo pensado para amantes y apasionados. Un crepúsculo que, lamentablemente, es testigo de mis lamentos y lágrimas


**Bueno, hola a todos una vez mas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribí algo para ustedes, ¿no?**

**Bueno, aquí les traigo un pequeño one-shot.**

**Ubicado**** mucho después de la pelicula, Blu contempla lo que puede ser su ultimo día.**

**Feliz lectura... o en este caso, debería decir... ¿Triste lectura?**

* * *

Ha pasado tanto…

Tantas cosas que ni siquiera yo podría explicar… y aunque pudiera, no lo haría, ya que cualquier cosa que dijese arruinaría los bellos recuerdos que aún me quedan.

Mis palabras siempre arruinan todo… TODO.

Fueron ellas las que, hace mucho tiempo, casi evitan que yo llegara a este punto.

Sin embargo, llegue. De alguna forma u otra, aquí estoy. Abatido por el largo vuelo que tuve que hacer para llegar aquí, estoy posado en el portal de este hueco vacio que alguna vez fue un hogar lleno de vida.

Mi hogar… nuestro hogar… mío y de ella…

Después de haberlo llamado así durante tanto tiempo, es descorazonador verlo en este estado.

Las una vez cálidas paredes color amarillo-pastel son ahora irreconociblemente negras, agrietadas y cubiertas de moho. El piso esta tapizado con una capa de hojas secas y tierra, mientras que en una esquina se acumula un extraño liquido amarronado, el cual rezo por que sea savia. Las pocas pertenencias que este lugar supo albergar han desaparecido, hace tiempo supongo.

No estoy enojado por eso, para nada… no… solo espero que los nuevos dueños realmente las hayan necesitado.

Hay una frase, una bastante interesante, recurrente en esas películas de guerra antiguas que solía ver cuando aún era una mascota.

"_No concedas ni piedad ni perdón a tus enemigos, porque ellos no te la concederán a ti"_

Es cierto… la mayoría de las veces… pero hay ocasiones en que tus "enemigos" se ganan ese perdón.

Me acuerdo vívidamente cuando esa ave blanca aun me causaba pesadillas. Como me obligo a mí y a ella a una odisea a través de esta ciudad y su jungla… y también recuerdo como culpa de él, yo casi la pierdo para siempre. Sin embargo, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, él fue uno de los factores que me llevaron a acercarme al amor de mi vida y futura madre de mis hijos.

Sin él, Perla solo hubiera conocido al enclenque y nerd Blu, y no al valiente y amoroso. Él me ayudo a encontrar la felicidad y libertad que tanto anhele, incluso cuando no era su intención.

Le debo mucho a esa cacatúa…

No quiero irme y llevarme rencores en mi corazón….

Así que… Pepillo… te perdono…

No solo a ti, si no a tu dueño Marcel y a sus dos ayudantes. Sin ustedes, yo no hubiera terminado al lado de Perla.

Los perdono a todos y también les doy las gracias.

…

…

El sol se acercando al mar, pronto anochecerá. Es una pena que esta hermosa tarde de primavera tenga que terminar, pero así son las cosas.

Cada vez me cuesta más respirar y por alguna razon, estoy comenzando a sentir frio. Mis garras no me responden del todo. Mis plumas no son tan azules como antes. Hace algunos años que empezaron a decolorarse.

Mientras bajo la mirada y me enfoco en la infinidad de arboles que conforman esta selva, no puedo evitar preguntarme donde estarán… si encontraron su lugar en este mundo… si son felices. Para esta hora, ellos deben de andar surcando los cielos, regresando a sus nidos para pasar la noche.

Solo tuvimos tres. Ella quería mas, pero yo me negué. Yo preferí calidad antes que cantidad. Quería asegurarme que ellos crecieran de la mejor forma que pudieran… espero haberlo hecho. Criarlos con el amor de padre que yo no recibí.

Mis polluelos… mis hijos…

Ya no hablamos mucho… hace tiempo que no hablo con nadie, en realidad, pero… el no hablar con tus hijos es especialmente doloroso.

No es que no me quieran… no… ellos me aman, y yo a ellos… pero ellos ya tienen otras cosas en las que pensar.

Los muchachos ya son grandes, tienen responsabilidades. "Casas que cuidar y hembras que encantar" diría Perla. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez soy abuelo y no estoy enterado.

Y mi princesa… bueno, si salió a Perla, lo último que hará será encadenarse tan joven. Seguramente andará viajando por ahí, recorriendo la inmensidad del mundo salvaje… yo no desearía otra cosa para ella. Yo se que así será feliz.

Mis hijos ya son grandes… no necesitan que un viejo guacamayo los controle… ya no necesitan a su padre… ya no me necesitan...

Un sentimiento agridulce trae consigo esas palabras. Felicidad y tristeza a la vez.

¿Me pregunto si Rafael tuvo que lidiar con lo mismo cuando sus demo… digo, hijos dejaron el nido? Por muy molestos que sean, los hijos y su padre comparten un lazo que es bastante doloroso de romper.

Desde que Nico y Pedro se fueron de Rio a probar suerte en el exterior, no he vuelto a ver al tucán.

Seguramente él y Eva se mudaron más selva-adentro, en busca de calma y tranquilidad. Ya son viejos… dudo que tarden mucho en acompañarme.

…

…

La luz del día se está acabando. No falta mucho para que la noche tome su lugar. El sol todavía no ha tocado el mar. Se reúsa a marcharse, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo.

A Perla le encantaban los atardeceres, no se por qué. Nunca me lo dijo.

Hubo tantas cosas que no me dijo, y tantas que yo me guarde en mi pico… como me hubiera gustado decírselas…

¿Pero para que lamentarse ahora? Ya es tarde, ya no importa. Ella no esta. Las cosas se dicen en vida, ya en la muerte no tienen valor.

Fue hace mucho tiempo, pero recordarlo todavía me duele como si fuera ayer… ver a la ave salvaje y llena de vida de la que me enamore recostada en un nido, con el color de sus plumas totalmente blanqueado, su aliento pesado y sus profundos ojos que emanaban tristeza.

Ella no quería irse… no. Ella tenía muchas cosas que hacer y decir. Tenía mucha vida para vivir y mucho amor que entregar… pero no pudo…

Siempre creí que yo sería el primero…

¿Por qué? No se… tal vez por el hecho de ser domestico, podría contagiar alguna enfermedad o ser atrapado por un depredador. Sin embargo, aquí estoy. Ella fue la que se fue primero y me lego la crianza de los niños.

Hice lo mejor que pude, Perla. Espero que estés feliz.

Pronto nos veremos de nuevo…

…

…

El sol se esta hundiendo en el mar. Ya va por la mitad. El cielo se tiñe de tonos tornasolados. Rojos, amarillos y purpuras de varios matices acompañados por un aro blanco que continua hundiéndose… un nuevo crepúsculo se despliega en todo su esplendor y magia…

Un crepúsculo pensado para amantes y apasionados. Un crepúsculo que, lamentablemente, es testigo de mis lamentos y de las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer de mis ojos, sin que me diera cuenta… no tengo fuerzas para levantar mi ala y secarme las lágrimas.

Un crepúsculo que además del fin de un día, marca el fin de mi rol en este mundo.

Estoy completamente consciente de ello… cuando cierre los ojos esta noche, no los volveré a abrir.

Podría volar a con Tulio, si. Probablemente, el tenga algo para alargar mi existencia… pero no quiero… no se si no quiero o no debo.

Decir que no quiero vivir es estúpido. Todos quieren vivir. La muerte es algo que nadie busca… pero de seguir viviendo, ¿Qué haría? No tengo ningún objetivo en la vida. Todo lo que podría llegar a querer, ya lo tuve y no volverá.

Aceptare el orden natural de las cosas. Me apegare al plan que el destino ha pensado para mi.

…

…

Las luces casi boreales ya han desaparecido. En su lugar, la obscuridad de una noche sin luna gobierna el cielo brasileño.

Las lágrimas no se detienen… ¿Por qué estoy llorando?

No estoy triste, para nada. Volveré a ver a Perla, estoy feliz.

Ya hace mucho que no la veo. Podre volver a acariciar su sedoso plumaje… besar ese dulce pico… sentir su calor…

Tal vez son lágrimas de felicidad

No lo se… estoy muy cansado para pensar. Mis ojos me pesan tanto, como si dos aves colgaran de mis parpados. Quieren cerrarse, ruegan por descanso, pero hay algo que quiero hacer antes de que eso suceda.

…

…

Las estrellas comienzan a aparecer, una por una. Es increíble la cantidad de estrellas que se pueden observar aquí. Allá en Minnesota, casi nunca se podían ver las estrellas debido al clima, y cuando podías, solo veis un puñado de ellas.

Aquí parecen infinitas…

Me encantan las estrellas, casi tanto como los atardeceres a Perla. Verlas allí arriba es tranquilizante…

He entrado a mi antiguo hogar hace unos minutos, estoy arrecostado cerca de la entrada, mi cabeza contra el costado de la misma.

Mis ojos pesan… pesan mucho… por fin los cierro…

No puedo escuchar mi corazón… está muy débil… también está cansado….

Mi mente se nubla, ya no puedo pensar en nada….

Estoy tranquilo, se que todos va a estar bien una vez que no este…

Por fin puedo descansar…

Por fin veré a Perla una vez más…

Por fin…

…

…

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo.**

**Bastante corta, pero espero e****spero que halla sido de su agrado.**

**Nos leemos pronto ;)**

**KevinBlu**


End file.
